beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Julian Konzern
Julian Konzern (original version: Julius Caesar) is a recurring character that appears in the Metal Saga. Julian is the leader of Team Excalibur, representing Italy, a team that represented Europe during the World Beyblade Championships. His team consists of Sophie, representing France, Wales, representing England, and Klaus, representing Germany. Although originally introduced as an adversary to Gingka Hagane, Julian and his team became friends with Gingka rather than enemies at the end of the World Beyblade Championships. His Beyblade Gravity Destroyer AD145WD is a very unique bey, having the ability to spin both clock-wise (right) and counter clock-wise (left). Personality Julian is a very wealthy and powerful blader. Julian is used to taking command, and having his servants do things for him. Julian is a very vain and arrogant person believing that he is perfection and because of this he can succumb to distress when his beliefs are not met shown when he is defeated by Damian causing his mental breakdown. Appearance Julian is a tall and is a teenager boy with blonde hair that reaches down to his shoulders and crystal blue eyes. Julian also has pale white skin and a slim phisique. Julian is always shown in his trademark, red dress clothing covering his unbuttoned blue/purple button up and gold necklace. Beyblade: Metal Masters Background History When he grew up, around six years before the Big Bang Bladers Tournament, whenever he won trophies at diverse competitions and looked up to his Father for his words of encouragement, the man always indifferently said that Julian might have won some small competitions but he was not the number 1 yet, and therefore he was not worth his time. thumb|Their rivalry begins Julian first appears getting of his private plane as he is spotted by Gingka and Masamune. During the first round of Big Bang Bladers the European team; Team Excalibur was matched up against Team Desert Blaze of the Middle East. The matches are well anticipated until Julian arrives alone suprizing everyone. Julian agrees that if he looses even once then Desert Blaze will take the win. During the battles Julian tells the story of Destroyer (Perseus) and expresses his love for music and the arts but draws each battle to a swift end with his Destroyers awesome powers including the power to rotate both right and left. As Gingka looks on Julian leaves caliming victory for his team single handedly. The Festival of Warriors takes place in Greece where Team GanGan Galaxy crashes in anticipation of meeting Julian himself. Their wish is met as they are challenged by Julian's team mates causing him to want in as well. Julian did not participate much in the battle as he allowed his "Twin Jewels" Sophie and Wales to protect him from any attacks. When Gingka and Masamune finnaly break through his Twin Jewels defence Julian is able to easily cut them down with his power defeating them. During the second round of the Tournament Julian is seen on tv when he defeats a beyblader to maintain Excaliburs spot in the next round. The next round he is met by the Wild Card Team; Wang Hu Zhong. Julian stands by and watches as his team leads Excalibur to victory by defeating Wang Hu Zhong two rounds in a row without giving Julian or Dashan a chance to battle. Once GanGan Galaxy arrives in Italy for their match with Excalibur Julian is met by Tsubasa at night during one of Julian's walks with his horse. He is challenged by Tsubasa and they only battle for a short time as Tsubasa is only interested in Julian's Destroyer's Left/Reverse Rotation. As they prepare to continue their battle Julian's Twin Jewels battle Tsubasa until Ryuga arrives. Ryuga threatens Julian about having the only Left Rotation bey and that Destroyer is nothing but a toy. Julian does not take this lightly as Ryuga and Tsubasa leave. The fall of the Emperor Team Excalibur meets Team GanGan Galaxy in the A-Block finals. Team Excalibur starts with Klaus who defeats Masamune in the first match. In the second match Sophie and Wales are defeated by Tsubasa and Yu. The final match is decided to be Julian vs Gingka who currently isn't present. Gingka finnaly arrives from his battle against Ryuga and the two begin their battle, Julian is surpized by Gingka strength who has just come from a battle with Ryuga, so because Julian chose left roation Gingka knew how to correctly battle him. Julian continously reitterates the fact that Victory is like breathing to him and that he cannot be defeated and that his Destroyer is the strongest Right and Left Rotating Beyblade. After a vigourous back and forth beyblade battle Julian gains the upper hand by "opening the eyes of medusa" and turning Pegasus to stone. But Gingka refuses to give up and uses his bey's speed to cancel the eyes of medusa and attack Gravity Destroyer with his special move the Star Booster Attack which Julian deflects with his own special move Black Excalibur. Gingka is surprise but realizes if he combines his bey's speed and "pegasus' wings" he can fly higher and create a new special move. When the Black Excalibur falls to Pegasus' new found special move Stardust Driver Julian is defeated. GanGan Galaxy now moves on to the next match against Team Garcias while Excalibur only has one more loss that they can afford. Team Excalibur's turn in the Semi Final match comes up when they face Team Starbreaker for a shot in the finals. Starbreaker arrives with only two members of their team. The two members present are Damian and Jack. When Julian sees this he takes this as an insult and sends out Klaus who is crushingly defeated by Jack and put into a coma. Team Excalibur is down one and could loose if Julian doesn't step up. Julian decides to battle Damian Hart who reveals his knowledge about Destroyer's dual rotation and requests a best of 3 duel with Julian which would allow him to use both rotations. Julian accepts and battles Julian with Destroyer's new powers. Destroyer's high advanced speed is no match for Julian's Hades Kerbecs whichforces Julian to open a stronger Eyes of Medusa but has no effect on Kerbecs. Julian then unleashes his new special move; Gravity Brave! Even so Julian is defeated by Hades Kerbecs overwelming strength in the first round. Julian then uses left rotation in the second match and reveals even more powers including a new verison of Black Excalibur but after the attack fails Julian is pushed into a corner by Kerbecs. Kerbecs simply plays with Destroyer crushes all of Julian's hopes of winning and becoming number 1 one slam at a time. As Damian prepares to deliver a devistating blow to Julain, he cowards and his physiques Sophie and Wales defend him. Because of their uninvited entry, American DJ says that Team Excalibur has forfited. As the hopes of him reclaiming his glory come to light Julian and his Twin Jewels activate their special moves; The cetus Grand Fleet, the cetus Grand Victoire and destroye's Black Excalibur but are all nuetralized by Damian's special move Hades Gate. After Julian and his team mates are defeated Damian forces Julian to admit he's weak utterly crushing him emotionally. During GanGan Galaxy's victory celebration, Dr. Ziggurat with a number of people including Julian crash it to announce the Spiral Force to the world. Once Gingka and the others plan to stop them a giant brawl breaks out between the two sides. Julian tags with Argo in taking on Masamune and Dashan, Argo overpowers the two and leads them into Julians hands where he plans to deliver the final blow until Nile interrupts causing them to eventually retreat. Julian joins Ziggurat and the others at the Launch of Hades City and is assigned to guard the main tower from any intruders. He is then confronted by Gingka and the others who he refuses to let in until Sophie and Wales hold him off. Julian then reveals that he lost everything to his Konzern name because Hades ink has stolen all of the shares so the only thing Ziggurat left him was honor only if he agreed to join Hades Inc. Julian defeats Sophie and Wales and as he is about to return to stoping Gingka and the others it turns out Dashan Wang stayed behind to battle with Julian. thumb|Julian battles Dashan Dashan tells Julian that they never got to battle during their teams match and that Julian has fallen into evil. Julian accepts Dashan's challenge and battles him to prove that he is the strongest. Julian and Dashan battle ferociously as they go back in forth with their beys power. Julian gains the upperhand and gets arrogant to where Dashan can break through his Destroyer's line of attack. Julian fears losing once more and begins to lose his mind but Sophie and Wales remind him that he has friends and it doesn't matter if you lose and its ok as long as you can get back up. Julian takes this to heart as he realizes that winning isn't everything and decides to secede from Ziggurats alliance. The two decide to finish their match as they release their full power resulting in Julians defeat. This does not phase Julian as he decides to move on with his life the right way. Beyblade: Metal Fury Julian, along with the rest of Team Excalibur, are seen several times checking on Gingka. Beyblade Gravity Destroyer AD145WD is Julian's Bey in the Anime and Manga series.25px Special Moves *'Eyes of Medusa': Julian's first special move is the Eyes of Medusa, he first used this move in episode 63 of Beyblade: Metal Masters. *'Black Excalibur': Julian's second special move is Black Excalibur, he first used this move in episode 80 of Beyblade: Metal Masters. *'Gravity Brave': Julian's third special move is Gravity Brave, he first used this move in epiosde 90 of Beyblade: Metal Masters. Battle Record Gallery JulianKonzern.PNG Ggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggsddddddddddddd.jpg|Metal Fury opening theme Brave Heart 555319C19AE7BE1710A993_Large.jpg|Julian in his battle with Damian JK.jpg MFE98_011.png|Julian blocking the entrance to the Spiral Tower MFE98_016.png|Gravity Destroyer breaking through Cetus combined attack. MFE98_025.png|Julian beginning his battle with Da Shan Wang MFE98_027.png MFE98_028.png MFE98_043.png MFE98_045.png MFE98_047.png MFE98_050.png|Julian during his battle with Da Xian Wang MFE98_051.png Picture 367.png Picture 370.png Picture 372.png Julian and Antonius.JPG|Julian patting his horse Antonius Julian and Destroyer 2.JPG Julian Konzern 7.PNG|Julian during the battle with Wang Hu Zhong Julian Konzern 6.PNG Julian Konzern 8.JPG Julian and Destroyer 2.JPG Julian and Antonius.JPG Et_Tu_Brute_01.jpg|Konzern defeated by Damian Et_Tu_Brute_02.jpg|"Stop it, stop it!!!" Et_Tu_Brute_03.jpg|"I am weak..." mfbmanga3.jpg mfbmanga6.jpg mfbmanga4.jpg mfbmanga5.jpg Trivia *His Japanese dub name is based on the famous Roman Emperor, Julius Caesar. *He is the only member on Team Excalibur who doesn't use the "Grand" Fusion Wheel. *His Beyblade equipment is kept in a padded suitcase. *His last name in the English version is a pun on "concern". * Unlike other dub names, Julian's wasn't obtained through the anime. Instead, the name was revealed through screenshots of Beyblade: Metal Masters - Nightmare Rex. *Gravity Destroyer has the same beast as Reiji's bey Poison Serpent SW145SD, the Legendary Medusa (only in counter mode). *He is the only blader who has battled with a team alone in the world championships. *He is the second person who obtained two beasts in one bey, the first was Reiji. Both his and Reji's second beast involves Medusa. *Julian seemed to start losing his game and cool after his loss to Gingka, until after he battled Dashan. Category:Team Excalibur Category:Male Category:Beyblade: Metal Masters Category:Big Bang Bladers